dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Explosion
or |class = Self Destruction/Explosive Wave |similar = Angry Explosion Farewell, Mr. Tien Revenge Death Bomber Super Explosive Wave Unforgivable! }} is a Self Destruction technique used as a last resort by Vegeta. As of the Tournament of Power, Vegeta is able to use the technique without sacrificing his life, but will instead leave him extremely exhausted. Overview To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. Both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. Usage After bidding farewell to his family, as well as to Goku, Vegeta gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away. In addition to turning his body into a stone statue and devastating the landscape, this attack is able to destroy most of Buu's body, leaving only confetti bits behind. However, due to Majin Buu's regeneration ability, he is able to reform his body, rendering Vegeta's explosion and sacrifice in vain. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime, Future Trunks had just used up most of his energy in a Super Galick Gun attack against Goku Black. Future Trunks then lured Future Zamasu to the city where he caught him in a full nelson and tried to use the Final Explosion on Zamasu only to have Black stop it by stabbing Trunks. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, Vegeta utilizes a Final Explosion in order to knock away Fused Zamasu - without having to kill himself. In the anime version of the Tournament of Power, Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta uses this technique to ring out Top in his God of Destruction Mode, but is now strong enough to withstand his own technique. However, the Final Explosion still drained all of his energy and brought Vegeta down to his base form. The technique proved potent enough to overpower Toppo's Energy of Destruction and blast him out of the ring. Super Saiyan 4 Goku first utilizes this technique against Super 17, albeit on a much smaller scale, in the hopes of annihilating the android; however, 17 survives the blast by erecting a forcefield around himself at the last instance, saving Goku's life in the process. He also later mentions Vegeta's technique during his fight with Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT: he wraps himself around Omega Shenron, stating, "This is the attack, my friend, Vegeta used against Majin Buu!", and begins to glow and release white specks, but is talked out of using the attack by Vegeta, who has concocted a plan to fight the Shadow Dragon. Video Game Appearances The technique appears under the name Final Blast Bomb in the ''Butōden'' series (it's Vegeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden), I'll Blow You To Pieces! in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Suicide (自爆) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Super Dragon Ball Z. Final Explosion was first named so in the ''Budokai'' series; in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta kicks his opponent off the ground, then launches them back down and powers up while shouting "I'm gonna blow you to bits!!!" and after attack/defense wins, he shouts "Fight me!" thus exploding causing heavy damage to himself and his opponent. If the attack wins, the opponent is defeated and Vegeta survives with a sliver of health, and if the defense wins, it is the reverse effect. In the Budokai series, Vegeta simply surrounds himself with an aura of golden ki, before releasing the explosion. It cannot be avoided easily, but it can be blocked. Following the aftermath, Vegeta will survive with a lot of self-damage taken, but if the player can manage to keep Vegeta from further harm, he will eventually recover to the state he was in, before the explosion. Final Explosion is Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It is Vegeta's special attack in Jump Ultimate Stars. Its usage costs him nearly all of Vegeta's health, with the exceptions in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Vegeta uses this technique against Majin Buu while he in his base form. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Final Effort and is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree that can be learned at level 28. Unlike other skills that require EP, this technique sacrifices health and unleashes a high-hitting spiritual attack with area-of-effect properties. In the scenario "Majin Piccolo is Born" in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Majin Piccolo uses the Final Explosion in place of Majin Vegeta and destroys Majin Buu due to blowing up every piece of him. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Akina can use the Final Explosion as one of her techniques. Vegeta uses this attack while utilizing his Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka form. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it is used by Super Saiyan Vegeta as his Final Ultimate Combo under the name Attack to End All Attacks. Majin Vegeta also uses the Final Explosion as his Z-Assist support attack, which damages all fighters on screen. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Final Explosion appears as Majin Vegeta's Super Attack, for two separate units. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as one of Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Skills and can be obtained by the Future Warrior from the TP Medal Shop for 200 TP Medals. Unlike most depictions, it does not kill or harm the user, but instead leaves them vulnerable after the attack is complete via turning them into stone (in the case of the Future Warrior they are simply immobilized temporarily and fall to the ground), which causes them to fall all the way to the ground in the said state. Majin Vegeta also performs the technique during the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga after the Future Warrior defeats Broly. Like in the original history, Majin Vegeta says goodbye to his son before knocking out Trunks and Goten whom he entrusts to Piccolo. He also thanks the Future Warrior for allowing him to fight Kakarot as he wanted by keeping Broly from interfering before telling them to flee. Majin Vegeta then sacrifices himself in a valiant yet futile attempt to kill Innocent Buu, which is witnessed by his son's counterpart Trunks: Xeno from the Time Nest who afterwards reassures Old Kai and Chronoa that he is proud to be his father's son despite what he witnessed. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques